1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts and energy conversion and storage systems. In particular, the present invention relates to flywheel electric power supply systems having high-speed rotating assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flywheel energy storage systems have provided a mechanical energy storage solution for hundreds of years as evidenced by the potter's wheel. Such systems differ in many respects from modern-day flywheel energy storage solutions. More recent design imperatives including high power density and electric power outputs have led to lightweight, high-speed flywheels operating in evacuated chambers and driving a similarly high-speed electric generator.